Jurassic Park: The Muldoon Saga
by TheAdaptableWriter
Summary: Jurassic Park. A world where extinct was a thing of the past. In this world, dinosaurs live a new life and the public gets to see them. Nothing will go wrong, right? Follow Robert Muldoon Junior, the son of Muldoon Senior, as he comes close to life and death while trying to survive on an island controlled by dinosaurs. Rated T for language and blood. On Hiatus for now
1. Prologue

**Hello, all of the people of the interweb! This is my first story on this site, I hope you all enjoy what I'm doing.**

 **Because every fanfic needs one, I do not own Jurassic Park, just my character.**

 **Prologue:**

The jungle is quiet in the late evening, only a few noises ring out through the air, until a loud noise rings out. The loud roar grows closer to a specific group of people, as they wait for something to arrive. As lights grow closer, a bulldozer pushes through the jungle, making it's way to the group of people. At the head of the group stands a man, who is wearing a tan shirt and a safari hat. The man is also holding a shotgun on his side. The man is Robert Muldoon, the game warden of Jurassic Park. The concept of the park is very simple, it's to remind us all about these creatures that walked the earth many years before. Right now, the bulldozer carried the latest shipment of the park assets.

Muldoon turned to his right and looked at the boy beside him. He is about sixteen years of age, has a medium sized build, wears almost exactly the same outfit as Muldoon, minus the hat and has a revolver in his huge hip holster. The boy seems to be fearless, as his demeanor makes him look like he is brave, while his eyes give away that he is very nervous. Muldoon then speaks to the boy.

"Are you sure you're up for this Junior?" he asks.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the boy is Muldoon's son, Robert Muldoon Junior, or Rob to everyone else and this is his first time ever doing something like this for Jurassic Park. His age can't let him legally work, but Muldoon insisted on letting his son come to the unloading, to show him what he will be doing when he's older. Actually, Rob persisted on coming to help and learn from his father.

Rob's grip on the revolver tightened as he spoke with a straight face, "I came for a reason dad, no backing out."

Muldoon could see that the boy was nervous, after all, the crate contained one of the most deadliest creatures in all of prehistoric times, Velociraptors. What a way to start helping his father, immediately going for velociraptors. Muldoon turned back and tried to think that his son could handle himself. The boy was an expert at shooting; pistols, snipers and automatics were his specialties.

He was also brilliant. That revolver in his holster isn't just an ordinary revolver you know. InGen, being one of the most wealthy companies in the world, has the supplies to create many things. How do you think they created dinosaurs? Anyways, the pistol was created by Rob himself. Working with a few other scientists (who were NOT geneticists), they managed to make a revolver that fires four different modes. Don't ask how, but this kid accomplished it. The revolver shoot a typical metal bullet, rubber bullets (used on animals to frighten them away), explosive rounds (basically a grenade launcher in a pistol) and the almost impossible, a flamethrower mode to distract, maim and burn alive. That mode is awesome; the barrel part of the revolver is switched out to two nozzles that shoot out fire, like a concentrated bunsen burner and the cylinder (the part with the bullets) is now a fuel cell, containing the gas to use the flamethrower part.

The holster itself was a different story. The boy even learned how to switch out the bullets quickly and easily. The huge holster is rigged with a few buttons, that switch out the cylinder to the gun with the correct bullets, grenade or fuel for the flamethrower as well as adds a barrel onto the front with the bunsen burner like torch. ( **A/N: If anyone has seen the Avengers, think of Hawkeye's bow and quiver. At the flick of a switch, the quiver switches out with different types of arrows. I also know that this tech is heavily futurized, but every character needs a signature item, and this is what I'm making Rob's and if InGen can have robotic arms in the 1990's, they can probably make this weapon and holster** ). The downside of this is that Rob needs extra ammo and it adds extra weight to him, but his unusual strength for his age cancels it out. The pistol even has a suitable name, Overkill.

What other strengths does this boy have?

He knew how to camouflage himself, in case of certain situations and, above all, he was a walking dinosaur dictionary. The Park owner, John Hammond, CEO of InGen, even compares Rob to his own grandson, Tim in terms of knowledge on dinosaurs. Muldoon knew this and even though all of these thoughts were in his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wrong was going to occur. Something huge…

Snapping back to reality, Muldoon started to bark out orders.

"Alright now, pushers move in. Loading team move in," he orders.

The raptor inside the now grounded crate begins to hiss and it snaps at the workers moving towards the crate. The men jump back and Rob, in a flash, has his revolver out, pointing it at the crate. Muldoon holds his hand out to Rob, indicating a "No" and Rob put his revolver away.

"Alright steady. Get back in there now, push. Get back in there, don't let her know you're afraid," Muldoon ordered. Rob sighed, making a mental note to not let his father give motivational speeches.

The men began to re-approach crate, grab on to the sides and push the crate towards the door of the paddock, which collided against the door with a loud THUD.

With the crate in position, Muldoon said, "Well locked. Joffrey, raise the gate." The worker, Joffrey, climbed up onto the crate and all at once, the men beside Muldoon fire up their taser rifles in case of an emergency. Joffrey grabbed the gate and began to raise it, preparing for the arrival of Jurassic Park's new raptor. That's where everything went wrong…

A loud roar was heard from the inside of the crate as the raptor ran into the gate and suddenly, Joffrey hit his head on the gate, falling off in the process. Workers fall over as the crate is pushed away all of a sudden. Joffrey, while on the ground looks around, and then Rob sees a blur of motion behind Joffrey, and he is pulled towards the crate, while screaming in fear and pain.

Muldoon rushes to the crate and tries pulling Joffrey away from the raptor.

"Tasers get in there goddamn it!" yells Muldoon, and that's when Rob springs into action. Rob pushes the second button on his holster, and in a few seconds, he has his pistol out, equipped with rubber bullets. Him and the rest of the workers start trying to electrocute and shoot the raptor. In the process, Muldoon is desperately trying to pull Joffrey away, but soon, he only has a grip of Joffrey's hand. Rob tries to shoot the raptor again, and the taser to his left almost zaps him.

"Fuck!" he swore while holstering his revolver to switch to regular bullets. Over the commotion, he hears his father scream out "Shoot her!"

In one last desperate attempt, Rob shoots at the raptor, trying to get her to let Joffrey go. Muldoon pulls Joffrey's hand, which is slipping from his grasp.

"SHOOT HER!"

Just as suddenly as it had happened, Joffrey's hand slips through Muldoon's grasp as gunshots echo throughout the night.

 **Ladies and Gentleman, I have the prologue of the Jurassic Park fanfiction complete. Although this is the first story that I am posting here, this isn't the first that I have written. I've done group fics, solo fics and even made up my own work, so I feel like I have a understanding of the concept. This idea honestly came to me while watching Jurassic World. I was wondering what it would be like for Owen to have a comrade (that's not just Barry) with him while he tracks the Indominus Rex. I began thinking, what if my character was involved in all of the films? I feel like I made him the right age, as he will be thirty-eight years of age in Jurassic World. So, this will most definitely be a four part series, one that I am hoping on completing before the fifth installment in 2018. It will follow canon movie events, but I will be including my own dialogue whenever I need to or feel like inserting it. Although it might take a while, I think that I can manage this story.**

 **Anyways, comments are welcome, criticisms are acknowledged and hopefully acted upon, but since this is a first fic, no flames. I'm just getting used to this site, so I need some time to get comfortable. On behalf of me, have a great evening/day, wherever you all are.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **TheAdaptableWriter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I have returned with a new chapter of The Muldoon Saga. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park, I promise I don't**

Rob awoke in a start, sitting on the bed in his room. He began staring down at the floor. It was about 5:30 in the morning, Costa Rican time, before dawn, but Rob couldn't go back to sleep. Not after the events that just happened before.

 _It was just a nightmare,_ he thought, trying to regain himself.

The nightmare was about himself. He was in the place of Joffrey, the worker who was fatally injured earlier that night. Only, he wasn't in his own shoes. He was in Joffrey's place. Hi saw himself being dragged into the crate, his father trying to keep him out. As soon as Muldoon's grip was lost, he was dragged into the crate. Pain exploded all over his body, and the last thing he saw before waking up, was a mouthful of sharp teeth bearing down on him.

Rob turned to the punching bag in his room. _Maybe I can punch this out of me,_ he thought. Strapping his gloves on, he walked over to the punching bag and lightly tapped it. Memories then started rushing into his head and in response, he started to attack the bag with such ferocity. The more the memories rushed back, the harder he hit. Suddenly, his memories from the night prior were turned into memories from his childhood.

 **Flashback:**

An eight year old Rob sat on his mother's bed, the monitor to her right beeping ever so slowly. Muldoon was on his right, looking down nervously at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Robert," she said softly, "Promise me one thing."

"Anything for you my dear," Muldoon responded, tearing up slightly.

"I know that this new job will be very dangerous, but please, after I'm gone, take Junior with you. He needs a parent to look after him and you must look after him, give him love, please…" she trailed off

Muldoon gripped her hand in a firm but caring grasp, saying "I promise I will."

She nodded and called out "Junior, come here."

Rob looked over and walked over to her. His mother used her free hand to stroke the side of his face and there were tears rolling down her cheek.

"Take care of your father for me please. He needs a strong boy to help him along. Can you do that for me?" she asks, her breath starting to slow down.

Robert nodded at her. She smiled slowly at him, appreciating his answer. She then closed her eyes and the machine to her left began to ring out, a flat-line appearing on the monitor.

"No, no! Doctor, get in here quick!" Muldoon yelled out, but Rob didn't notice. The only thing he heard were his sobs, as he cried on his mother's shoulder.

 **End Flashback**

Rob screamed out and hit the punching bag once more, before collapsing on the floor. He started sobbing on the floor. The past was finally catching up to him and he couldn't do shit about it. All he could do was sit on the ground and let loose the tear held back for 8 years.

Muldoon walked in abruptly, searching for any danger that made his son scream like that. He looked down and saw Rob on the floor, crying softly. He knelt down and asked softly, "Are you alright Junior?" When he got a head shake "No", he sighed and asked him another question.

"Is it because of what happened this past night?"

Rob suddenly launched out and gripped his father in a hug for comfort, Muldoon took it as a yes.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. You don't have to worry about the raptors anymore," Muldoon said, returning the hug. Rob looked up, his eyes all bloodshot.

"How?" he asked, his question barely a whisper.

Muldoon face turned into a steel expression and he responded with ice in his voice.

"Because, we are going to kill them all."

 **Somewhere in the Dominican Republic:**

Donald Gennaro was being rowed to a mine in the Dominican Republic. Gennaro is wearing a suit that must have cost a couple hundred dollars, something that you do _not_ want to wear in this climate. On the other side of the river is Juan Rostagno, the head of the mine in the Republic. Staring at the man, he spoke to himself, "Apuesto mil pesos que se cae (I bet a thousand pesos that he falls)"

Gennaro stepped off of the raft and immediately shook hands with Rostagno.

"Hola, Juanito," he spoke to Rostagno.

"Hola, bienvenido," responded Rostagno.

The two began to walk to the mines, Gennaro speaking about John Hammond.

"What's this I hear at the airport, Hammond's not even here?" he asks, obviously annoyed.

"He sends his apologies," Rostagno responded, a simple answer.

Gennaro was getting even more annoyed at that, saying, "You're telling me that we're facing a $20 million lawsuit from the family of that injured worker and Hammond couldn't even be bothered to see me?"

"He had to leave early to be with his daughter. She's getting a divorce," Rostagno enlightens to Gennaro. It was the truth, mostly.

"I understand that-" Gennaro starts, but he slips and falls. Rostagno helps him up, and they continue on their way, Gennaro continuing to speak. "The underwriters of the park feel the accident raises some very serious questions about the safety of the park, and they're making the investors very anxious. I had to promise I would conduct a thorough on-site inspection."

Rostagno snorts, "Hammond hates inspections. They slow everything down."

"Juanito, if they pull the funding, that will really slow things down," was Gennaro's logical answer, which makes more sense than one would think.

Suddenly, a worker runs up to them, speaking very quickly. Rostagno stops and becomes very excited about something.

"It seems like it's going to be a good day after all. They found another one! C'mon!" he says, running off, with Gennaro in tow, struggling to keep up.

They rush into one of the underground mines. Rostagno pushes his way to the center of the group and in the middle, is a piece of amber with a mosquito in it. Gennaro continued his conversation they were just having.

"If two experts sign off on the island, the insurance guys'll back off. I already got Ian Malcolm, but they think he's too trendy. They want Alan Grant," he says, hoping to make a point.

"Grant?" begins Rostagno, scoffing at Gennaro, "Oh you'll never get him out of Montana."

Gennaro seemed offended at that comment, asking "Why not?"

Rostagno raised up the mosquito into the light, the amber shining as the sun peeked through the cave.

"Because he's like me. He's a digger."

Juan Rostagno made a sick smile at the amber, obviously happy at the find. He spoke one phrase: "Hay que lindo eres vas hacer mucho gente feliz (Oh you're so beautiful, you are going to make many people happy)." The amber made a slight shine, one that was reflected in Rostagno's eyes.

 **Isla Nublar:**

Muldoon sped down the halls with Rob in tow. Rob was very nervous about his father, his actions suggested there was going to be a firm conversation.

Muldoon was going to speak to Hammond about the raptors.

Muldoon walked into the room, stalking to where John Hammond was sitting, overlooking the control room.

Hammond was a man who looked like a grandfather to most people, with a kind personality, but despite this, he had a determination to make this park a reality. He wanted to give the people something to remember to keep them coming back. He was fascinated with his own vision.

"Mr. Hammond, sir," Muldoon began, walking up to the old man.

"Ahh Robert! How are you doing today? Such a fine day it is! Oh, hello Junior!" Hammond smiled at them, while Rob scowled.

"With all do respect Mr. Hammond, please don't call me 'Junior', it's Rob," Rob told him.

"My sincerest apologies Rob, I forgot that it's a family name," Hammond replied kindly, just remembering that Junior is only a term used by his family.

"John, I have a concern about the velociraptors," Muldoon told him firmly.

"Such magnificent creatures, aren't they?" Hammond asked.

"They killed one of my men John!" Muldoon cried out, startling Hammond. "I don't want them as an attraction. They will scare and maybe kill the guests. I want them all dead."

"Bobby," Hammond began, making Muldoon frown at the nickname. "They are surrounded by electrified fences, nothing bad will happen. The guests will be safe."

"John, if you'd please," began Muldoon, and Hammond looked down at his watch.

"Oh dear, I better get going, wouldn't want to miss my daughter's divorce signing," Hammond said, standing up. "Oh, Rob, may I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Rob looked at his father, who sighed and gestured to the door. Rob walked out to where John was standing.

"Rob, I have a job for you and it is very important," Hammond spoke, very serious.

"Mr. Hammond, what do you need?" Rob asked confused.

"I would like you to go to the mainland of Costa Rica and pick up some..." Hammond coughed "Guests for me. They will be arriving in a few days and I would like them here for the inspection."

Rob stared at him for a few seconds and asked Hammond, "Are you really going to America to sign some divorce papers or is there a different reason?" Hammond's eyes shone a tiny bit.

"That is half of my journey, I will also be trying to convince some people to come and inspect this island. I will be trying to get Alan Grant here," He said, and as he did, Rob's jaw dropped slightly.

"Alan Grant? _The_ Alan Grant?" Rob asked, dumbfounded. Hammond laughed slightly.

"Yes Rob, I would like him here. Back to what I was saying, will you do this favor for me?" Hammond asked Rob again.

Rob pondered for a moment, and said "Yes sir, I'll do it." This earned a kind smile from Hammond.

"One question, who do I need to pick up?" Rob asked.

"My two grand-kids, one of them is around eight, while the other is close your age I believe," Hammond said, the sparkle returning to his eyes,

"Really? Someone close to my age is coming?" Rob was beginning to get excited. Hammond then said three words that would never leave Rob's head.

"Yes, _she_ is."

Rob took a few seconds to register what Hammond said. Rob's eyes widened and he could only get out two words.

"Oh, fuck."

That twinkle never left Hammond's eye.

 **Author's Note:**

 **As I close up here, I want to clear things up. There will be some romance between Lex and Rob. I am putting it here, just to clarify it for future reference, just in case people ask "Why the fuck are they getting together?" Rob will feel awkward, as this is his first contact with any person this age, nevertheless a female. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic, I am trying my best. Please feel free to review my fic as well, no flames! Have a great day/night!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **TheAdaptableWriter**


End file.
